


Wedding night

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: the what if series [3]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene have just gotten married a few hours ago, and are now back at their place celebrating their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with my what if story series so it is set in the 1994. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun.

Wedding night  
Alex and Gene have just gotten married a few hours ago, and are now back at their place celebrating their wedding night. This goes with my what if story series so it is set in the 1994. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warning cold drink or shower might be need after reading this story.

It had been a very beautiful wedding Alex looked breath taking in her white satin gown. And Gene looked very handsome in his tux to which of course he stated that he would never wear another again. Gene could not take his eyes off of Alex when she walked down the aisle with godfather Evan.  
When she reaches Gene and takes his hand the love shows in both if their eyes. They turn and face the priest and the wedding begins. After they say their vows and exchanges rings they are pronounce husband and wife. The kiss is simple with the promise of more later when they are alone. Later at the reception they dance and talk to their friends and family who wish them well.  
It is almost mid-night when Gene takes Alex back home so they get started on their wedding night. He pulls the car into the drive and helps Alex once they are in the house Gene picks her and carries her up the stairs and to their bedroom. Gene sits her down on the bed and goes in for the kiss when Alex pulls away.  
“Wait I have something I want to put on just for Gene” says Alex as she gets up off the bed and heads to the bathroom.  
Once alone Gene has A lot of thoughts were going through his head as he undress down to his boxers. What if I hurt her now that she is my wife and she doesn’t want to make love with me again? He sits the bed for a few more minutes before he knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Alex are you ok in there” asked Gene with love and concern in his voice.  
Inside the bathroom Alex was going over a lot of thoughts in her head as well as she was removing her wedding dress and putting on the nightgown Annie gave her. What if am not good at this now we are married and I disappoint him as his wife and he never wants to make love with me again. Her thoughts where stop by a knock on the door and Gene asking if she was alright.  
“Yes Gene am fine am coming out now” said Alex as she opened the door. Gene took Alex and walked her over to the bed and sat down on it with her. 

“Oh Gene am so scared I mean what if now that we are married we lose our passion” said Alex as she looked at him.  
“Me too Alex I mean you hear it all the time from someone who had that happen, and it scares the shit out of me to think that we could end up like that” said Gene as he takes her in his arms.  
Gene leaned down and took her lips and kissed her passionately. Alex moaned into the kiss when they broke apart for air they looked into each other’s eyes and saw the passion and the love. And that they both knew then and there that they would fight to keep it in their marriage. And not let it fade away like other’s they knew did from time to time.  
They slowly lied on the bed and started to kiss once more. Alex ran her hands all over his body. As her hands got lower she felt something hard on her hip.  
“Is that a gun in your shorts Mr. Hunt or are you just very happy to be with me” said Alex as she moved her hand between his legs and inside of his boxers and touched his cock. Together they remove his boxers.  
“Oh it is me Mrs. Hunt and I have been wanting you all day” said Gene as he moaned as she moves her hand on him.  
“Oh Alex” Gene moans “please keep doing that for while.”  
“How” asked Alex as those she touching him for the first time.  
“Like this” he says seductively catching on to her game as he put his hand over hers and moves her hand up and down.  
After a few minutes Alex has him where she wants him.  
“Oh Alex you have to stop before I” but he got to finish what he was saying as he came all over her hand.  
“Oh fuck Alex am so sorry I did that” before he could move to get off the bed to get a tissue. Alex moves her head down and licks the cum off of his cock.  
“Oh Alex god I love when do that to me” states Gene after she cleaned him off she kisses her way back up to him.  
“Am glad that it turns you on Gene” said Alex as looks at him with passion in her eyes.  
“Oh yes you know it does Alex” said Gene as holds her close.  
After an hour of holding each other Gene kiss her again and lay her on the pillows and slowly remove her nightgown refilling her body to him.  
“Alex your body is so beautiful I am glad to be your husband I love you” says Gene as he looks in her eyes.  
‘Oh Gene I love you too and am very happy to be your wife” says Alex as she throws her arms around him.  
As he kisses her lips his tongue moves over them wanting to be let inside. She opens her mouth and their tongues do a dance of love. Gene removes his mouth from hers and kisses his way down to her breasts. He stares at them for a while before taking one into his mouth and rubbing the other with his hand.  
He moves to the other side and sucks that breast while his hand rubs the other. Alex feels herself getting wet and moves Gene’s head down between her legs. He stares at her wet pussy that is just begging to be tasted. Their eyes lock for a minute before his mouth attacks her. His tongue licks her core making it wetter he moves his mouth over clit and sucks it hard.  
‘Oh Gene yes” Alex moans as Gene thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy opening.  
He goes back to sucking and licking her clit as he slips one finger into her then and second and then a third as he hips move up and down to his thrusting fingers. Her walls tighten around his fingers as her orgasm is coming fast. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his mouth as he drank her love cum that flooded out of her as her orgasm came out in waves.  
“Oh Gene oh yes that feels so good” Alex screamed.  
Gene kissed his way back up her body placing a kiss on her lips as he moved his manhood over her opening. He moved himself into very gently even after a year together she still felt virgin tight. He looked into her eyes waiting for her to give him the ok. When she did he captures her lips and moved his hips back and thrusted himself into her again enjoying the feel of her tight walls around him.  
Her screams of passion was muffle by their mouths together. Gene waited a few minutes before moving very gently inside of her. Alex felt the hot pleasure she always does when Gene first enters her. As she moves her hips up to meet his thrust for thrust and in no time they have a rhythm going.  
“Oh Gene am going to cum” Alex calls out as she moves more in rhythm.  
“Oh fuck yes me to Alex, stay with me love so we can go to the stars together” Gene moans as he meets her hips.  
After a few more hard and fast thrust they both came together calling out each other’s names. 

“Gene!!!”  
“Alex!!!”  
Gene gave a few more thrust into Alex as milked him of his juices. He pulled out of her and laid on his side next both looking very over come with love and passion.  
“I love you Alex Hunt”  
“Oh Gene am going to love hearing that for the rest of my life and I love you to Gene Hunt”  
He gives her on last kiss before reaching down and pulls the sheets and covers over them. They put their arms around each other and falling into a welcome sleep.  
THE END


End file.
